Flusion
This planet, it's moons, and the solar system it's located in are all completely fictional. Flusion (Or Earth to some) is the planet home to ALMOST all plants and zombies, and also the location of nearly all RPs (exept the ones taking place in space or on another planet). It is located in the Solar System of Jublion, and the planet closest to it's star (Jublio, commonly called "Sun"), is Surzefi. Description Humans actually have lived and died here, but they have gone extinct on this planet. This allowed Plant Life to evolve into higher beings. This planet have 2 moons, named Muno (Commonly nammed "The Moon") and Xenon. Muno is really similar to the original moon, and it is 785 km in diameter, and the distance between Muno and Flusion/Earth is around 100,000 km. Xenon is a small chemical-themed full of alchemy resources moon around 1545 km in diameter, orbiting at a small 70401 km from Earth, but during 2 days a month, Xenon passes very close to Flusion, causing high tide known as Extremus Tides. Flusion/Earth is the 3nd planet on the Jublion System. Between all the seven planets in the system, this is ranked the 2nd at the heat level, meaning, it's pretty hot. However, in winter, it's very cold depending on the locations. The axial tilt is similar to Earth's one. The average temperature is around 35 °C, explaining why plants feel good on this planet. It also explain the lower ocean-to-land ratio. A day last 28 hours, and a year last 544 days. The star, Jublio, is 1.15 time heavier than the Sun. This planet's gravity is 0,85 time Earth's gravity, and Flusion is only 10200 km in diameter. The axial til is the same as Earth's one, which is 23,4 °. Civilisation 97% plants and zombies live there. There are alot of places there, the most known ones are WMag Nation, Cat Kingdom, Zombie Empire, and Plant Kingdom. The technology appears to be alot more advanced than Earth, explaining why only 1/400 of the planet are poor people. Months A month is 34 days. There is 16 in total, and a day is removed from November every 7 years, like the 29th of February on Earth. Months are (in order listing) 90% of the months are named after users. Winter Season *January *Tiyok *Fanot *Snowi Spring Season *March *Deathzo *Splox *Electroc Summer Season *Magnty *July *Reapg *Meow Autumn Season *Mokey *Citro *November *Chili Solar SystemCategory:Planets The planets in the Solar System of this planet are : -Surzefi (Often nicknamed SurTheFi), a little rocky planet scorched by heavy solar winds. No magnetic field or atmosphere. It got destroyed by a GreenAura and PurpleAura bomb made by King Cattail (Note : It was the only bomb of this kind in the universe, so it won't happen again). -Doughland, a planet made of cookie and chocolates chips ! -Flusion/Earth, look above. -Glaka, a big gas giant orbiting at 250 000 000 km from the Sun, as large as Uranus. -Creeo, Small ball of ice, really cold. The atmosphere of Creeo is quite thin, and consist of Carbon Dioxyde. Cattail Empress and Cattail where the firsts plants to land on it and to come back. -Mlekane, a planet covered in oceans of Methane, recently discovered by the Cat Kingdom astronomy society. Some Methane-Pumping facilities have been put on this planet. The atmosphere of this planet is very dense, preventing seeing the surface. -Jupiter (Sometime nicknamed Jupitwo), despite being real, this is as 3000x times larger, so it was named after it. It was discovered by Pen-nut, in 11/3/2014 Surzefi.png|Surzefi from orbit (This planet does not longer exist) uLVrOwL.png|Doughland as seen from orbit Glakar.png|Glaka from orbit Creeo.png|Creeo as seen from orbit Mlelane.png|Mlekane as seen from orbit Jupitwo.png|Jupitwo as seen from orbit